Neighbours
by downtonfanatic
Summary: Modern A/U. I decided to do a modern take on Matthew and Mary's relationship. What will happen when Matthew moves in on the same road as Mary. Will it be love at first sight or will there be twists in the story? Bit of light-hearted fluff.


**_Hi all! This is a new fic idea that came to me last night whilst I was laying in bed. I decided not to continue on with my last story, but thank you to all that reviewed it. I read a lot of similar plots and didn't want it to seem like it was a copy or anything. I had severe writers block and couldn't get inspired to write more of it. BUT this is a new idea that I've wanted to experiment with for a while and now I've been inspired, yay! Please let me know what you all think, it would mean a lot. I'm quite new at this fiction writing malarkey and would like to know whether it is worth continuing as I have lots of ideas buzzing around for a few more chapters yet, if you like it. Anyway, please ENJOY!_**

* * *

Mumbling angrily to herself she rolled over, reaching for the device that had rudely disturbed her from a peaceful slumber.

"Brilliant, bloody brilliant" she murmured, looking at the photo on her Iphone through bleary eyes. If it wasn't bad enough that her younger sisters had both wed happily before her, the most recent newlywed felt the need to flaunt it in front of her very eyes. On her phone was a photo of a beautiful beach, embellished with sunshine and palm trees, _'With love from Barbados, Evelyn and Edith xo'._

"As if I need to know you're having such a wonderful time, with wonderful Evelyn, in wonderful Barbados" she sarcastically moaned, pulling the duvet from her and trudging out of bed and to her bedroom mirror. She stared at the reflection before her for a long while, looking at the woman she had become. The chestnut hair long and wavy, the eyes adorning a porcelain face, the figure (lets face it) to die for! So why was she not happy with this woman she could see? Why did she feel so helpless and lonely all the time? She quickly ended those thoughts and walked out of the room, "Just another day in the life of the cold and careful Mary Crawley" she grumbled before heading to the stairs.

* * *

"I promise mum, I really am fine" Mary stated rolling her eyes. Talking to her mother on the phone really was a chore. She loved her dearly of course, but Cora always insisted that Mary 'settled down' with a 'lovely fellow' or would 'come back home.' Yes, Mary loved her parents, but more than anything she loved that they lived miles away from her.

"Are you really my darling? I couldn't help but notice how unhappy you seemed at the wedding." Cora replied and Mary could practically hear her mother's lower lip trembling with sadness for her eldest daughter's lack of love and social life.

"I wasn't unhappy, I was miserable. Not because I was _alone _or surrounded by _happy _couples, but because the hire in bar ran out of Grey Goose Vodka Mum!" Sarcasm dripping off of Mary's tongue coated her reply.

"Mary!" her mother hissed, "You really must control your drinking, your Papa keeps worrying about you."

"Oh please, I'm hardly an alcoholic! I just like a drink every now and then." She sparred back to her mother.

"Well if you were to settle down Mary and find a nice young fellow, you –"

"Mama! Enough! I don't need you telling me how miserable my life is and that I should settle down, I'm fine! Me and Felix are perfectly happy. Alone! Let's stop talking about _this_" she finished. "We haven't spoken in a week or so and I'd rather not argue with you." Mary's voice had softened at this point. She didn't want to take out anger on her parents, especially her mother. She was only looking out for her.

"Oh my baby, I miss you ever so much. You must visit us soon, promise? We haven't seen you since Edith's wedding three weeks ago and you only stayed for the one night. You must come for a while, a week or so, yes?" She could hear the desperation within her mother's tone and that she did actually, rather want Mary to visit them. It was the love and desperation within Cora's voice that lead Mary to reply with "Yes Mum, I will visit you soon, I promise."

"Yes! Great, well let me know when and I'll plan some things for us to do together. You should come when Sybil and Tom visit with baby Evy in a few weeks." This response lead Mary to literally groan down her mobile, it was reasons like this she never visited her parents. They always insisted on fun things to do, like visit galleries or go for walks and most of the time, these activities weren't very fun. They ended up with them stranded in the rain, or bickering with one another until someone flipped out and stormed back to the house. However, visiting when Edith and Tom would be there would lessen the pain. She got on so well with the pair and the three of them were a little team, avoiding the activities Cora always insisted on planning. Plus, baby Evy was such a treasure. At only six months old she had already stole the hearts of all the Crawley family and was the apple of Mary's eye. It was these thoughts that almost caused Mary to miss her Mama's next topic.

" – and she said she knows someone called Richard Carsilse. I was thinking you could meet him maybe? He lives in London, just around the corner from you actually. I know you told me to leave you alone when it came to your love life, but I hear Richard is very rich and looking for a wife to spoil rotten." Cora deviously added. She just couldn't leave the matter alone.

"Yes mother I've heard of him. Ghastly man who owns shares within some newspaper. I think it's the Daily Mail or The Daily Express or something. Anyway I won't be meeting him, he's only looking for some bimbo to hang off his arm and last I heard he was fancying around with one of the Jockson girls, Catherine Jockson I think it was. You know the one, tall with bleach blonde hair and tacky extensions. Besides, I'm looking for a good man, a brave man and remember Mum it's not all about money!" Mary chortled.

"I know, I know _but _the money _does_ help!" she whispered back followed by one of her infectious laughs that had Mary imagining her Mum sitting in her armchair throwing her head back. "I don't think he'd suit you anyway darling, he's fair too old for you, you're only 29! You should hunt for a younger man with luscious locks and wondrous good looks!"

"Oh Mama, I don't think a man like that exists! None the less, I'll keep a look out for –" She was cut off by an abrupt knocking at her front door. "Oh mum, I'm sorry but I have to go, someone's at the door. I'll speak to you soon, love you" she hurriedly replied, getting up out of her seat in the kitchen and jogging to the door.

"Yes my darling, take care. I love you too" and with that the conversation ended, until next week. Mary put the phone on the table in the hall and swung back the large, oak door with great force.

"Oh hello Mrs Travis" She politely greeted her next door neighbour, giving her best dazzling smile. Mrs Travis was a little old lady, who kind of resembled a potato (a very charming potato nonetheless.) But she was the loveliest being and the first person to welcome Mary to the street when she moved there three years ago. To Mary she was a member of her family. Mrs Travis was full of love and warmth and would do anything for you. She looked after Mary when she was sick and watched the house for her when she went to visit her parents. Mary looked the woman up and down and noticed she was holding a not so unusual package in her arms. Felix.

"Hello my dear. I found him again, curled under my coffee table. Seems the little sweetie just can't stay away from grannies" Mrs Travis beamed, passing the cat back to his owner. "Just wanted to bring him back, I know you worry when you can't find him"

"Well I don't worry as much anymore, if he's not with me I know he's with you!" she laughed tickling the cats chin as he stared up longingly into his owner's eyes. "Felix, you really must stop vanishing on me. Is it really so bad living here, I promise I'll buy you the expensive food if you stop running away?" She questioned the cat to which she received a purr in response. Both women laughed at the jet black creature, who was quite content with all the stroking and attention he was receiving.

"Thank you for bringing him back Mrs Travis" Mary said as the women began to turn and make her way back down the path "Oh Mrs Travis, do you have any clue yet who has brought the house opposite? There's a sold sign up now." Mary asked.

"No dear. But I was chatting with Bessy yesterday, and she was saying she saw a young chap looking round last week, maybe he brought it." Mrs Travis replied. Mary's attention was at its fullest at the mention of a young man on the street. She loved where she lived and she loved her neighbours, but she did wish for a younger face sometimes. "Said he looked in his early thirties, very handsome, full head of luscious locks, very blonde, looked dapper in a suit apparently. Someone to duel with maybe, ey Mary?" The lady winked, with a mischievous glint in her eye, before turning to retreat home once more. Mary was momentarily dazed by the thought of this dreamy man, but snapped out of it just in time to notice the naughty look in her neighbour's eye.

"Oh Mrs Travis! I'm popping to the shops shortly, do you need anything?" Mary shouted to the figure walking away. "No thank you dear, I'm going for a shop tomorrow. You keep an eye on that cat won't you and take care!"She replied before vanishing around the fence.

Mary closed the door behind her, placing the cat on the steps so it could run away to hide again. She walked back into the kitchen and flicked on the kettle readying a cup and teabag, all the while thinking of the mysterious man who viewed the house opposite. Maybe this was the fellow she was meant to be with, but she'd have to wait and see. She'd got her hopes up too many times before, getting hurt in the process. But this time she was hoping, no praying for a fresh start.

A happy start.

* * *

_**So there we have it. End of chapter 1. Reviews make my idea. I'm open to suggestions too, would love to know what you all think! :)**_


End file.
